


WITHOUT U — NoRenMin

by Shining11



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 11:23:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16196546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shining11/pseuds/Shining11
Summary: The three boys started with each other by their side and will continue to be by each other's sides.





	WITHOUT U — NoRenMin

**Author's Note:**

> heyo! tis me, Shining :)  
> I literally love this ship so damn much so here i am with this shittily written work i hope you all enjoy it!! i didnt know what to name is soooo i just named it without u (a song by mxm) and decided that i will continue naming my chapter with MXM songs (most likely from the album 'MORE THAN EVER' (also go support my bois uwu))

Lee Jeno and Na Jaemin had been friends since birth. No one, except Huang Renjun, could interfere their friendship. From the very moment Renjun’s petite figure walked, almost waddling, into their classroom behind the teacher with his small hand in the teacher’s, his glittery eyes sent swarms of butterflies rushing in the two’s stomachs, they were so flattered by his beauty. Although the way they stared at him as if a lion staring at its prey almost made him cry on the first day at a new kindergarten, Renjun still accepted them treating him like a princess later on. 

Children are possessive over everything, of course, that includes who they like. Almost everyday, Renjun goes through the stage of both little boys clinging on to each arm of his and asking him who he likes more. Renjun could only helplessly stare at the two; Jaemin, who always clung on his left arm with hearts in his eyes when looking at himself; and Jeno who always looked confident when Renjun looked at him, even if it was a doubtful look. Renjun always said that he likes them both very much. He wasn’t kidding or just saying that so they’re both happy with the answer, he really did, and still does, like them both very much.

“My mummy said you only kiss people you love very very much! So, I’m going to kiss you!” Little Jeno came running into the classroom one day and as soon as he reached Renjun, who was sitting calmly in his seat, squishing his Moomin plushie, Jeno cupped his face and gave him a big classic smooch with saliva that children always give. And Renjun gave a shy peck back along with a tiny murmur of “I love you too”. That made Jeno’s day— maybe life as he always brags about how he was the first one to kiss Renjun and Jaemin could only ever scrunch his face up and sulk until Renjun comes and peck him too. 

None of them knew when their inseparability started to become a little concerning to the adults, but it got to that stage.  
“Jaemin-ah, I think you shouldn’t be so close with the other boys, it makes you seem a little… homosexual.” Mrs Na would always bug Jaemin about being to close with Renjun and Jeno after middle school. She had always thought that it was quite normal during his younger years like kindergarten and primary school and thought that he would eventually grow out of it and start keeping “a safe distance” with the two boys. And Jaemin would always brush it off as if it didn’t concern him, but it really did hurt. Your own mother disapproving of your sexuality, the one who you had thought to always be on your side, but she wasn’t. And at that moment, Jaemin decided that it was best to keep their relationship and his feeling for Renjun a secret before he could move out. 

It wasn’t too different for the other boy. Jeno’s mum would always try stopping Jeno from inviting Renjun over for dinner, sleepovers and seeing him in general. Obviously that wouldn’t stop Jeno from loving Renjun or seeing him or doing everything he loved with him, he was still going to do all that, just in discreet. 

The two had never spoke about their family disapproving their “friendship”, until one rainy day Renjun texted them to come out to a park near their school. The boys found Renjun, sitting on a bench with a backpack next to him, soaking in rain water. With red watery eyes, Renjun threw himself towards the two, Jeno was faster to react and caught the small boy in his arms despite him being soaked and dripping of cold rain water. It hurt the boys to see their beloved friend in such a heartbreaking state. They asked him what was wrong but Renjun was too busy crying his heart out he couldn’t construct a sentence without being choked up by his tears. Obviously the two couldn’t endure seeing their adorable little lover’s face covered in tears, they cuddled him and covered him with their umbrellas.

“Are you cold? Should we go somewhere?” Jaemin asked Renjun while pulling his cold, small hand into his own. Jaemin had a bad feeling it was something to do with his family.  
Renjun bit his bottom lip, his face was so pale it really did hurt them seeing him like this, Renjun shook his head then quickly nodded. 

“Where? Ho—” Jeno started his sentence as he pulled Renjun into a hug

“Hotel!” Jaemin quickly smacked Jeno before he could finish his sentence and shouted hotel.  
Jeno turned to him with confusion in his eyes but Jaemin gave him an assuring nod.  
Renjun just nodded.

“But.. how are we going to get a room— I mean—” Renjun’s voice was cracked and dry from crying all afternoon and he quickly stopped when he realised how weird that sentence had sounded. 

“Then… we’ll go to Hyuck, we can borrow his dorm for a while. Mark and Hyuck wouldn’t mind.” Jaemin pulled out his phone with his free hand to call Donghyuck.

“Let’s go.” Jeno smiled at the shorter boy as he held his own arm around his waist.  
Renjun clung onto Jeno as if he was the last string of hope he had. 

“Do you feel well enough to walk? Or should I carry you?” Jaemin asked as Renjun walked slowly as if he was being held down by lead. Usually the other boy would have retorted and started arguing why it is Jaemin to carry Renjun, but he didn’t, he only started at the referred boy with worry.  
Renjun stared at the boys. It was a blank stare. His usual cheery eyes with glitter in them had lost everything, it was a dark blank stare, and Jaemin felt like he was staring into the abyss. He knew he wasn’t okay. Not just like when Donghyuck ate his last pudding or when Jeno accidently stepped on his Moomin or the time when he dropped his phone on the concrete but a bit like… as if he had lost a part of himself. Jaemin and Jeno clearly would not bare the pain of losing Renjun, not even one part.  
Jeno bent down in front of Renjun before he could reply and the older boy climbed on the younger’s back without a word, which was unusual as he would always complain a little about how they’re treating him like a kid, he was just too tired to process anything. 

By the time they arrived at the school dorms, Renjun was fast asleep on Jeno’s back wrapped in Jaemin’s jacket. Donghyuck was already waiting for them at the gates, he was slightly annoyed until he was told that they found their sleeping beauty on a bench, crying. 

“Did you ask him what happened?” Donghyuck whispered as they climbed up the stairs towards his room. 

“We did, but he hasn’t told us why yet, so we’ll have to wait until he tells us himself.” Jaemin shrugged and Donghyuck scoffed as he mumbled “if it were me, you assholes would’ve beaten me up and forced me to say it”. 

“Can you turn the heater on? And get some towels too.” Jeno asked, but it was more like ordered, Donghyuck to do the things as soon as they entered his dorm room while he gently dropped Renjun on the couch. Donghyuck rolled his eyes and went to get the towels for Renjun. 

“Cold…” Renjun mumbled as he rubbed his eye with the back of his hand while sitting up from the couch. Jaemin immediately pulled him into his arms while Jeno went to get him a cup of warm tea. 

“Are you okay?” Jeno asked him as he handed him the tea.  
Renjun bit his bottom lip then slowly shook his head. He sighed. Jaemin pulled him into a tighter hug and Jeno gave his arm a reassuring squeeze. Their action spoke louder than words, Renjun knows that they’re there for him. 

“I— I don’t know… I just—” Renjun was on the verge of tears again, he sniffed and lowered his head. 

“WHO WANTS PIZZA?!” Mark Lee came in jumping with three boxes of pizza in his hands. Only to be greeted by three pairs of eyes glaring at him and a small sob from Renjun. 

“Um... so, pizza, anyone?.”

.  
.  
.  
TBC


End file.
